prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadhead
Dreadhead squeezed his body between two buildings as he prepared to enter the city. Dreadhead: Time to squeeze in here and scare up a lunch date. Dreadhead ended up at a outdoor cafe. The moment the citizens spotted they started running and screaming. Dreadhead: Master Xandred why did you send me to this useless world? Humans, hun. They're a waste of good space. There were several citizens that were trapped. Dreadhead aimed his weapon at them. Dreadhead: Time to crank up the fun to a higher caliber. Yee-ha! Suddenly Blue Ranger and Green Ranger arrived and they deflect the blows with their Spin Swords. Dreadhead: Leaping Lizards - Samurai Rangers! Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger hurried over to the citizens. Pink Ranger: Here let me help. Yellow Ranger: Come on! They made sure the citizens got to safety before confronting Dreadhead. Blue Ranger: That's enough Dreadlock! Dreadhead: Are you saying there's something wrong with my hair? Green Ranger: Yeah. It's so dreadful it needs a trim! Green Ranger leaps up and tries to strike Dreadhead with his Spin Sword. Dreadhead's body wavers out of the way and the Spin Sword is ineffective. Green Ranger: Hun? Dreadhead hits Green Ranger and he goes flying through the air. Green Ranger lands on the ground and rolls to his friends. Yellow Ranger: Mike! Dreadhead: Pretty colors. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger run towards Dreadhead. Dreadhead: Did you all come down here to give me a warm welcome? The three Rangers strike Dreadhead with their Spin Swords. Once more, Dreadhead's body wavers and the strikes are ineffective against him. Yellow Ranger wonders what do they do now? Dreadhead fires his weapon at the three Rangers. They are hit and fly through the air, landing by Green Ranger. Green Ranger notes their Spin Swords don't work on this creep. Blue Ranger wonders how that is possible. Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger try another attack on Dreadhead. Dreadhead's body waves in and out and all the Spin Swords are useless. Yellow Ranger exclaims there is nothing we can do! Pink Ranger wonders what's this monster made of? Dreadhead fires at the four Rangers. They are hit and their Spin Swords go flying up into the air. Dreadhead fires at the four Rangers once more. He hits them all and they fall to the ground, their Spin Swords landing just beyond their reach. Dreadhead prepares to fire once more. the four Rangers try to protect themselves against the next blast. Red Ranger comes leaping from behind and tires to strike Dreadhead with is Spin Sword. The four Rangers are thrilled to see Red Ranger, but they also call out a warning. Red Ranger's Spin Sword is also ineffective against Dreadhead. Red Ranger keeps trying, but Dreadhead's body waves in and out, and no strikes are made. Red Ranger wonders what gives? Green Ranger is surprised that even Red Ranger's sword won't work. Yellow Ranger points out it goes right through his body. Red Ranger continues to try and defeat Dreadhead, but his Spin Sword is no use against Dreadhead. Dreadhead fires at Red Ranger, but Red Ranger manages to back flip out of the way. Red Ranger lands by the rest of the Rangers. He suggests they use their swords and attack together. The Rangers place their discs onto the hilt of their swords. Dreadhead asks them what are they trying to pull now? The power elements from all five Spin Swords hit Dreadhead. Although Dreadhead is still standing, this time electrical charges run through Dreadhead's body. Red Ranger declare we got him. Dreadhead tells them they tickle his tummy and fires his weapon once more. Red Ranger uses the Fire Smasher to protect him and the rest of the Rangers. Blue Ranger asks what are they going to do? Suddenly Dreadhead starts to dry up. it feels like he ate cactus needles. Dreadhead warns them that next time they won't be so lucky. Dreadhead vanishes. Dreadhead goes to the Sanzu River. On the ship, Octoroo is pouring evil water onto Dreadhead. Dreadhead is confident if he had a quart more of evil water in him, the useless Rangers would have been through. Octoroo tells him no joke, you needed that soak. Octoroo is confident that Dreadhead will get rid of the Rangers and then their world will be ours. Dayu walks in and she has her doubts. She picks up her sitar and tells Dreadhead we would have already had it if you haven't dried up like a pathetic prune. Dreadhead insults Dayu. Dayu becomes angry. Octoroo tries to calm down the two. Dayu is about to go after Dreadhead, when Master Xandred walks in and stops her. Master Xandred wants Dreadhead to have time to relax and recover. The way he had those humans running and screaming was glorious. Thanks to him, the Sanzu River is rising and what's even better, there's nothing those inept Rangers can do to stop him. The following day, Dreadhead attacks the city once more. Dreadhead tells the fleeing citizens you can't run far enough to escape my wrath. A powerful wind knocks Dreadhead down. Mia, Kevin, Emily, and Mike have arrived. Kevin calls Dreadhead useless. Dreadhead takes offense, that's his word. Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin morph. The four Rangers have their Spin Swords drawn and are ready for battle. Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle Dreadhead with their Spin Swords. Dreadhead knocks Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger to the ground. Blue Ranger takes a leap and tries to use his Hydro Bow against Dreadhead. Dreadhead fires his weapon and hits Blue Ranger, causing him to fall to the ground. Dreadhead tells Blue Ranger there's no point in standing up as he holds his weapon against Blue Ranger. Dreadhead threatens that he's about to knock him down for good. Suddenly the Lion Folding Zord arrives and hits Dreadhead a few times. Then Red Ranger arrives with his Fire Smasher. Dreadhead tells him his big blade is not going to get any respect from him. Dreadhead and Red Ranger face each other down as Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Blue Ranger watch. Nothing happens for a few moments. Dreadhead calls Red Ranger a scaredy cat. Dreadhead also tells Red Ranger he has seen glaciers that move faster than him. Red Ranger takes out the beetle disc and places it on the Fire Smasher. Red Ranger cries out Fire Smasher! Canon Blast Mode! Huge flames engulfed Fired Smasher. Red Ranger swings the fiery Fire Smasher around in circles. The flames hit Dreadhead. The Fire Smasher transforms into the Five Disc Beetle Cannon. Red Ranger asks the rest of the Rangers to lend their power discs. Each Ranger places a power disc onto a lot on top of the Five Disc Beetle Cannon. Dreadhead is not impressed. He asks Red Ranger what do you go there, boy? A rainbow pea shooter? Red Ranger faces down Dreadhead with the Five Disc Beetle Cannon. Dreadhead aims his weapon at Red Ranger. Red Ranger calls out Fire Strike! The Five Disc Beetle Cannon blocks Dreadhead's blast and hits Dreadhead. Dreadhead exclaims his dreadlocks feel like deadlocks! Soon Dreadhead is giant size. the Samurai Megazord is formed. Dreadhead and Samurai battle. Dreadhead is still able to saver his body so that the Samurai Megazord is unable to touch him. Dreadhead fires at Samurai Megazord. Samurai Megazord takes several hits. Red Ranger leaves Samurai Megazord and is on top of it's shoulders as he shouts out to Dreadhead, hey Nighlok! Over here! Red Ranger tosses the beetle disc into the sky. He uses his Spin Sword to fire at it and it transforms into the Beetle zord. Dreadhead is surprised to see another zord. The Beetle zord lands in front of Samurai Megazord. Red Ranger jumps off Samurai Megazord and enters the Beetle zord. The Beetle zord heads straight towards Dreadhead. Dreadhead fires at Beetle zord. Beetle zord takes several hits, but keeps heading towards Dreadhead. Beetle zord's pinchers grabs a hold of Dreadhead's foot and flips him over. Dreadhead lands hard on the ground. Dreadhead gets back up and summons several giant Moogers. The giant Moogers prepare to fire several arrows at Samurai Megazord and Beetle zord. Beetle zord fires at them before they have a chance to fire. The Beetle zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form Beetle Blaster Megazord. Dreadhead is taken aback at the new combination. The Moogers back away. Dreadhead tells them to get them! The Moogers prepare to fire once more. The Beetle Blaster Megazord fires it's Five Disc Beetle Cannon.. The blast destroys the arrows and several of the Moogers. Beetle Blaster Megazord battles the remaining Moogers and destroys them. Beetle Blaster Megazord then faces Dreadhead, telling him now it's your turn. Dreadhead tells them haven't you figure it out, your sword is useless against me! Dreadhead fires at Beetle Blaster Megazord. Beetle Blaster Megazord fires back with it's cannon. Dreadhead is hit hard. The Rangers then call out Rotating Beetle Blaster! Dreadhead is destroyed. Category:Villains